"Praetorian"
The "Praetorian" is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. * (alt-fire) ** * ** ** * (reload speed is decreased when switching to flechette rounds) * |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *57 (normal rounds) *40 (Lifesteal Fletchette rounds) |fire_rate = Main: 100 (2400 rpm) Fletchette: 98 (480 rpm)|capacity = Main: 60 (max 600) Fletchette: 20 (max 200)|mobility = *100 *14 (weight) *55 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = 80 |level_required = 32|theme = Military-themed|firing_sound = *Heavy Machine Gun's (main) *Dater Hater's (alt-fire flechette rounds) *Big Buddy's (Grenade Launcher)}} Appearance *It is a cumbersome bullpup fletchette gun with the 60-round detachable box magazine, grenade launcher and a handle on the breech. Strategy It has insane damage, fire rate, average capacity and atrocious mobility. Tips *Consider it vaguely similar to Engineer Exoskeleton due to its special ability. *This weapon could be used to spray and pray, but be aware of its high fire rate. As it is over four times the fire rate of Dual Laser Blasters, try to conserve ammo since it will run out of ammo fairly quickly throughout the match. *This has life steal (if you are using the alt-fire mode (the flechette round)), assuming this works similarly to the Engineer Exoskeleton, try to attack people from far away if you happen to be at low health. **However, it will NOT regenerate armor if you are max in HP. *Aim at the head to deal massive damage. *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range. This can be used to eliminate snipers, albeit with difficulty without a scope. *It has a somewhat large amount of capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly. *Benefit from its Reload Boost and the Armor Bonus altogether. *The "Praetorian" has a long reload time. Have a reliable secondary weapon if the ammo runs dry or if an enemy catches you reloading. *Switch to the fletchette rounds whenever you run out of ammo, but take note that it deals around 2/3 of the damage inflicted by the default ammo. Nevertheless, this counterbalance provides you more allowance to heal yourself up rapidly while hitting the enemies. *This weapon always travels directly down the center of the crosshair. Be sure to aim first at opponents before taking aim to conserve ammo. *Don't stop strafing with a more mobile weapon. When a player comes, attack, then continue on strafing with the weapon that is more mobile than the "Praetorian" itself. *Due to this having a slightly-prolonged reloading time, it is recommended to reload at a slightly non-exposed spot. Once done reloading, continue on attacking. *Useful for heavily damaging heavily armored enemies due to its fire rate. *Due to this introducing a low mobility, it is best capable of running with a really mobile weapon like the Fire Demon. *Target weakened players for quicker kill registering and better ammunition conserving. *Use this weapon while ambushing players, so that you can get some damage in before they react. *Conserving ammo is key to great gameplay and high killstreaks, so conserve ammo and only use this in emergencies or in close ranges to minimize the amount of ammo wasted in battle. Counters *Move around a lot and stay mobile, or even rocket jump if you need to. The weapon's pinpoint accuracy can be a disadvantage when fighily.ting against mobile opponents. *The "Praetorian" has a long reload time. Try to waste the enemies' ammo and attack when he/she is reloading. *Equip armor if you can/already haven't. This weapon will mow down unarmored opponents in the blink of an eye. *Most enemies don't stop firing the weapon when attacking groups of enemies, so avoid the bullets as good as possible and attack when the enemy has to reload. *This weapon has atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenseless. *Pick off its users from long ranges, as its user(s) will be an easy target for snipers. *Blast off its users with area damage weapons at close to medium range. *This weapon does not have a scope so using snipers would prove to be very effective counters, however, be mindful that they are still highly accurate and skills players could still hit you. *Be wary when its users switch to Flechette mode if he is low on HP. *Any one-shot kill weapons can down its users easily. Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is based on the Special Purpose Individual Weapon (SPIW) Project SALVO, a long-running United States Army program to develop, in part, a workable flechette-firing "rifle", though other concepts were also involved. *It seems to be the complicated counterpart of Dater Hater, due to it featuring Flechette rounds. *The word "praetorian" is an adjective derived from the ancient Roman office of praetor. *It was given "Lifesteal" in 13.7.0 update. *The flechette round became an alt-fire mode, had its mobility raised to 100 (55 in post-13.5.0 update) and at the same time had its price reduced to 350 from 650 in the 15.0.0 update. **However, it no costs only gears as of the 17.9.0 update since it is redundant. Category:Automatic Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Themed Category:Flechette Rounds Category:Grenade Launch Category:Clan Weapons Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Armor Bonus Category:Lifesteal